infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Mother
"Mother" (엄마, Eomma) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth and final track in their second single album, Destiny. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 어떻게 시작해야 할까 이 어색한 고백을 어리석게도 무심하게도 미뤄온 얘기들 그래도 되는 줄 알았어 아파한 줄 몰라서 이 다음에 또 이 다음에 미루고 미뤄오다 이제서야 말하네요 Love u 꼭 한번 해주고 싶던 말 I love u 흔해도 한번을 못해 준 그 말 가까이 있어서 늘 괜찮다고 말해서 그래도 되는 줄 알았어 For you 여태껏 받기만 했어서 Song for you 고생한 당신께 드리고 싶은 보고 싶어도 듣고 싶어도 늘 그렇듯이 늦었네요 어릴 적 조르면 받았던 장난감 선물처럼 내 것인 듯 당연하게 받아온 마음들을 이제야 돌려드려요 Love u 꼭 한번 해주고 싶던 말 I love u 흔해도 한번을 못해 준 그 말 가까이 있어서 늘 괜찮다고 말해서 그래도 되는 줄 알았어 For you 여태껏 받기만 했어서 Song for you 고생한 당신께 드리고 싶은 보고 싶어도 듣고 싶어도 늘 그렇듯이 늦었네요 세상이 나를 다그쳐도 세상에 혼자 남겨졌다 느낄 때도 항상 내게 변치 않은 사랑을 보여준 그댈 위해 이젠 내가 변할게요 내가 더 잘할게요 Love u 꼭 한번 해주고 싶던 말 I love u 흔해도 한번을 못해 준 그 말 가까이 있어서 늘 괜찮다고 말해서 그래도 되는 줄 알았어 For you 여태껏 받기만 했어서 Song for you 고생한 당신께 드리고 싶은 보고 싶어도 듣고 싶어도 늘 그렇듯이 늦었네요 |-|Romanization= eotteohge sijakhaeya halkka i eosaekhan gobaegeul eoriseokgedo musimhagedo mirwo-on yaegideul geuraedo doeneun jul arasseo apahan jul mollaseo i daeume tto i daeume mirugo mirwo-oda ije seoya malhaneyo Love you kkok hanbeon haejugo sipdeon mal I love u heunhaedo hanbeoneul mothae jun geu mal gakkai isseoseo neul gwaenchanhdago malhaeseo geuraedo doeneun jul arasseo For you yeotaekkeot badgiman haesseoseo Song for you gosaenghan dangsinkke deurigo sipeun bogo sipeodo deudgo sipeodo neul geureohdeusi neujeotneyo eoril jeok joreumyeon badatdeon jangnangam seonmulcheoreom nae geosin deut dangyeonhage badaon maeumdeureul ijeya dollyeo deuryeoyo Love you kkok hanbeon haejugo sipdeon mal I love you heunhaedo hanbeoneul mothae jun geu mal gakkai isseoseo neul gwaenchanhdago malhaeseo geuraedo doeneun jul arasseo For you yeotaekkeot badgiman haesseoseo Song for you gosaenghan dangsinkke deurigo shipeun bogo sipeodo deudgo sipeodo neul geureohdeusi neujeotneyo sesangi nareul dageuchyeodo sesange honja namgyeojyeotda neukkil ttaedo hangsang naege byeonchi anheun sarangeul boyeojun geudael wihae ijen naega byeonhalgeyo naega deo jalhalgeyo Love you kkok hanbeon haejugo sipdeon mal I love you heunhaedo hanbeoneul mothae jun geu mal gakkai isseoseo neul gwaenchanhdago malhaeseo geuraedo doeneun jul arasseo For you yeotaekkeot badgiman haesseoseo Song for you gosaenghan dangsinkke deurigo shipeun bogo sipeodo deudgo sipeodo neul geureohdeusi neujeotneyo |-|English= How should I start this awkward confession? What I’ve been foolishly and inconsiderately pushing away I thought it was okay to be like that because I didn’t know you were in pain Next time, next time, I pushed it back And now I finally tell you Love you, I really wanted to tell you, I love you Common words, but words I never told you Because you’re always close by and said it’s OK, I thought it was okay For you, I’ve only been receiving for all this time Song for you, I want to give it to you, who has suffered Though I missed you, though I wanted to hear from you, just as always, I’m late again What I received by begging you when I was a child, Like the toys As if it was mine, I thought it was natural to receive your love Now I will give it back to you Love you, I really wanted to tell you, I love you Common words but words I never told you Because you’re always close by and said it’s OK, I thought it was okay For you, I’ve only been receiving for all this time Song for you, I want to give it to you, who has suffered Though I missed you, though I wanted to hear from you, just as always, I’m late again Even if the world press me, even when I feel like I’m all alone It was always unchanging, the love you showed to me I’ll change now, I’ll be better Love you, I really wanted to tell you, I love you Common words but words I never told you Because you’re always close by and said it’s OK, I thought it was okay For you, I’ve only been receiving for all this time Song for you, I want to give it to you, who has suffered Though I missed you, though I wanted to hear from you, just as always, I’m late again Category:Songs